


Sweet Dreams

by RoseyR



Series: Space Geek and the Wild Child [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Craig Tucker, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Classroom Sex, Cosplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Gore, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Switch Craig, Switch Tweek, Top Craig Tucker, Top Tweek Tweak, Wet Dream, glasses wearing Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Dreams are what you have when you sleep. Dreams keep you feeling happy or joyed whenever you fall asleep. Dreams keeps your mind normal as you forget about the real world for awhile and just focus on what you made up in your dreams.For Tweek, he dreams of himself and his dorky boyfriend being frisky in every way. For Craig, he's having trouble sleeping and his dreams turns into nightmares. For Craig and Tweek, dreams are something they have to deal with together, much to Craig's dismay.





	Sweet Dreams

When I open my eyes, I found myself in a classroom. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing a white collard shirt with a red and yellow stripe tie, and black pants with a brown belt. When I look around, I noticed that there were only five students in the room. For some reason...I can't really see their faces that well.

I jumped when I hear the door opening. I turned my head around and sat frozen when I see who was walking in.

"Good morning class."

"Morning Mr. Tucker," everyone in the classroom said. Wait...what? There's only five students plus me here...why does it sound like there's twenty kids in here?

"...Mr. Tweak? You alright?" I looked up and saw that Craig was standing in front of my desk.

"U-uh...what's going on? Why am I in a uniform? Why am I in a classroom? Actually...why am I in high school? I graduated already! A-and...why are you a teacher, Craig?"

"Mr. Tweak, I thought we discussed this, you can't be calling me Craig during class," Craig said, he suddenly leans down, "until school is over..you address me as Mr. Tucker," Craig whispered into my ear. I blushed when I felt his warm breath against my ear, I suddenly felt myself going hard. I looked down and noticed that my pants were gone. "My Mr. Tweak...seems you haven't been doing so well in your studies...you do know we have a test coming up...shall I help you out?" Craig asked as he starts undoing his tie.

I suddenly noticed that all the five students were gone. No one was here except for me and Craig. I suddenly felt myself growing harder as Craig starts walking back towards me.

"C-Craig...what's going on?" I asked, I felt my heart racing.

"It's still school time, Mr. Tweak...so that's Mr. Tucker to you," Craig said as he starts palming my erection through my boxers.

"Eek!" I jumped as I felt his hand pushing my erection a bit. I suddenly felt the front of my boxers growing wet. Oh Jesus...

"My Mr. Tweak...you're so hard and wet...I should give you extra points for your final grade," Craig said as he suddenly crouches down and starts licking my erection through my boxers.

"A-ah...fuck," I panted as I grip the edge of my seat.

Craig was smiling as he starts pulling my boxers off and took my hard cock out. He grabs the base of my cock and starts rubbing it with his hands. "Jesus Tweek...you look like you're ready for your extra credit," Craig said then starts leaving kisses on the tip.

"A-ah...this is s-so...weird...a-a t-teacher s-shouldn't b-be doing this," I panted.

"Oh? You want me to stop then?" Craig asked as he drags his tongue against my cock.

"...N-no...I...I want it," I said.

"Hm? You sure? I could always give this extra credit to someone else..." Craig said.

"N-no! I...I want the extra credit! Please give it to me!" I begged.

Craig smirks. His thumb starts rubbing the slit of my cock. I felt myself getting ready to come. "If you want it...say my name..."

"...C-Craig..."

"No...what did we agree on?" Craig asked as he continues to kiss the base of my cock.

"Nnngg...M-Mr. Tucker!" I exclaimed, "p-please, Mr. Tucker...please..."

"That's my good student," Craig said. He suddenly takes off his glasses and sets them down. He takes my cock into his mouth and starts bobbing his head.

"A-ah! Fuck!" I grip Craig's hair as Craig continues to take suck my cock. "Shit! I'm going to come!" I panted. That only encouraged Craig to bob his head faster. I felt my cock twitching inside his mouth, shit...I'm going to come. Craig pulls back and uses his hands to finish me off. I came. "A-ah..." I sat back, I let my tongue out as I started panting.

"Good boy," Craig said as he leans forward and kisses me on the lips.

"Mmmm..." I moan as I felt his tongue going into my mouth. I can taste myself.

Craig pulls away and starts undoing his pants. I felt my mouth water as I saw his cock. I was about to reach out, but Craig suddenly slaps my hands with a ruler. Where in the world did he get that?

"Bad boy...you don't do something without my permission," Craig frowned.

"I-I'm sorry sir," I said.

"Hm...if you want your grade, you better do as I say, got it?" Craig said.

"Y-yes sir," I said.

"Good," Craig said as he leans in and kisses my lips before pulling away. "Now sit on top of your desk and start preparing yourself."

I quickly nodded and sat on top of my desk. I slowly insert a finger into myself and started going in and out. I bit my lip and felt myself getting hard again. I looked up and noticed that Craig was staring at me...with those lust filled eyes. I inserted another finger and started stretching myself.

"A-ah...Mr. Tucker...please..." I begged, looking up at him.

"Be patient, Tweek...a good student knows when to be patient," Craig said as he takes his tie from his desk and walks back over to me.

"Nnngg...." I moaned as I felt my cock twitching. I wanted to touch it, but judging from how Craig was staring at me, I didn't dare to touch myself.

"Good boy," Craig whispered as he grabs my hands and pulled my fingers out. I kisses me on the lips as he uses his tie to tie my hands behind my back. "You definitely deserve an A plus after this," Craig said.

"Please...please," I begged as I started wiggling underneath his grip.

"You've been a good boy...you deserve a reward," Craig said as he grabs his own cock and positioned himself. Craig then thrusts forward and I felt myself stretching as he goes in deep.

"A-ah!" I shrieked as I felt myself shudder underneath him.

"Shit...you're so fucking tight, Tweek," Craig panted.

"A-ah...Mr. Tucker..." I begged him to move.

Craig complies and starts moving his hips. I groaned as I felt him moving in me. I wanted to touch my aching cock, but with my hands tied, I couldn't do anything but move my hips along with his.

"You're so good, so fucking good," Craig panted.

"A-ah...Mr. Tucker...please...please..." I begged as I felt a bit of my cum leaking out of my aching cock.

Craig grabs my cock and starts pumping it with those hands. I tilt my head back as I let my tongue out. Craig leans forward and kisses me on the lips. With him fucking me and his hands on my cock, I couldn't take it. I finally came.

"Shit...Tweek," Craig gasped as I felt him coming inside.

My body finally relaxes underneath him as I tried catching my breath. I felt Craig taking his limp cock out of me and steps back.

"A-ah...d-do I get my g-grade now?" I asked as I looked over him. I felt my heart leap out of my chest when I see him completely naked.

"I was thinking...we could do even more for your extra credit..." Craig smiled as he starts pumping himself. "Why don't you come over here and show me what I taught you," Craig panted.

"Y-yes...Mr. Tucker," I smiled. I get off of my desk and walks over towards him.

"A-ah...Tweek...Tweek...Tweek...."

* * *

"...Tweek....Tweek...Tweek! Wake up!"

"H-huh?" I open my eyes and felt a hand on my cheeks. I looked up and I see my boyfriend, Craig. He's not wearing his teacher uniform. "W-what's...what's going on? W-what time is it?"

"It's five in the fucking morning, and your fucking dick is poking me in the back," Craig sighed.

I stared at him for a bit before looking down. I can see my erection underneath the sheets. I blushed, but smiled nonetheless. "Whoops...sorry," I said.

"...No you're not," Craig sighed as leans forward and turns on his lamp. He sits up on his bed and I sit up next to him. "This is the fourth time, Tweek." Craig sighed.

"It's not my fault that you're so sexy in my dreams," I said.

Craig blushes, he starts getting embarrassed and his face is turning completely red. Aw....he's so cute when he's all flustered like this. "That's not the point here Tweek. I don't care what you dream about...but I don't think I can let you sleep in my bed if you're going to keep waking me up with your hard dick poking me during the night."

"But I love sleeping in your bed, it's so warm and I get to cuddle you...and see your cute sleeping face," I said.

"I don't care," Craig sighed, "I have classes in the morning and I can't lose my sleep because you keep having erotic dreams of us," Craig suddenly realizes what he just said and puts his hands over his face, "god...I can't believe I would actually say that..."

"Got to admit...it sounds kinda hot when you say it," I giggled. Craig glares at me before pushing me out of his bed. I land on my butt with a thud and I hissed in pain. "Ow!"

"I'm going back to bed. You should go back to your bed after you take care of...that," Craig said as he goes lays down.

"Aren't you going to at least help me?" I asked as I poke his back.

Craig simply turns his lamp off and settles back into bed. "Goodnight, Tweek."

"...." I sighed and stand up. I quickly left our room and headed towards our bathroom. I close the door behind me.

Honestly...even though I do hate waking Craig up with my hard on...and making him upset...I can't help it. I love dreaming those dreams of Craig and me...it always feel like a hot and exciting trip. Imagining Craig acting like that...or imagining Craig submitting like that...it always makes me feel satisfied on the inside.

I sighed once more and look down at my hard on. Better take care of this and get back to sleep. Who knows...I might dream of teacher Craig again. I chuckle to myself as I sit down on the toilet and got to work.

* * *

I felt someone touching my shoulder, jolting me awake. I looked up and I see Heidi.

I rubbed my eyes and realized that almost everyone in the room were gone. "What time is it?"

"End of class. You slept through half of it," Heidi said.

"Shit...did the professor noticed?"

"Not really, you had your nose so close to your book that the professor thought you were studying like usual," Heidi said.

"Great...and I'm guessing I missed some important notes?"

"Pretty much. I lend you my notes if you want," Heidi said.

"Thanks," I sighed as I started putting my stuff away and following Heidi out of the door.

"So...you've been looking really tired lately. What's up?"

"Nothing...just...having trouble sleeping," I said.

"Oh? Is Tweek keeping you up at night?" Heidi asked. She had a suggestive look. Jesus...was Tweek really that...actually...yeah he is.

"We didn't do it if that's what you're suggesting, Turner," I sighed.

"Oh...well...why you having trouble sleeping?"

"I don't know...at first...I thought it was because Tweek kept waking me up with his fucking boner whenever I let him sleep in my bed...but after forcing him to sleep in his own bed...I've been...having trouble sleeping," I said.

"Like how?"

"Like...having a few...bad dreams I guess?"

"Hm...could be signs of stress," Heidi said.

"What?"

"Well we do have that big exam for astronomy in a couple of weeks...maybe you're just stressed out about it," Heidi said.

"Impossible. Why would I stress out about it when I already know more about astronomy than the professor himself?"

"I don't know...I have noticed you getting a lot of white hairs in your hair lately...so I just assumed that you're really stressed out."

"How the fuck would you even see the white hairs when I have my hat on?" I said as I put my hands over my head, feeling anxious.

"I found a few strands poking out here and there, but don't worry, it's not very noticeable unless you look closely," Heidi giggled.

"...Okay...maybe I'm a tiny bit stressed...but what can I do? I'm a fucking college student after all. Stress is like the number one element in being a college student," I sighed.

"Well...maybe you can talk to Tweek about it, I'm sure he's the type of person who knows how to help someone relieve some stress," Heidi suggested.

"I would like to ask him, but he's busy having a dream fest for himself," I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Tweek started having fucking wet dreams, he's been trying to get more by sleeping all day, he's even trying some sleeping techniques in hopes of getting a good sleep. All because he wants to have a dream about us having sex and-"

"Okay...too much info, no need to know more," Heidi blushed in embarrassment. "But from the looks of it...you two seem to be having some sleeping and dreaming related stuff going on."

"It's all a coincidence," I said.

"Oh? It could also mean that you two are meant to-"

"I don't believe in that whole soulmate bullshit, Heidi. So drop it," I said.

"Fine fine...I won't say another word...but you think you'll stay awake long enough for your next class?"

"I better...Mr. Walkes is a monster if he catches anyone sleeping.

"Well whatever happens...I'll help you out....for a price."

"For the last time, I'm not going to ask Tweek to help you get free shoes," I sighed.

"Oh come on! I haven't gotten new shoes ever since my parents cut me off on my allowance!"

"Heidi...I'm pretty sure that's a good thing."

We continued heading to our next class together.

When I got home later that night, I found Tweek, laying on the couch, hands over his torso, smiling so happily, and his dick completely hard.

"God fucking damn it, Tweek," I blushed as I set my bag down. I headed over towards him and gently slap his cheeks to wake him up. "Tweek, come on...wake up," I sighed.

"Nnnngg...five more minutes..." Tweek sighed and starts turning to his side.

I frowned and then started shaking his shoulders. "No more 'five more minutes.' Wake up, you've been sleeping all day," I sighed.

"Ugh...fine..." Tweek sighed as he opens his eyes and looks at me. He smiles, "Hi..."

I stare at him and smile myself, "morning sleepyhead," I said as I crouch down and look at him.

"I had a nice dream..."

"What was it this time?" I asked.

"You were...wearing a female cheerleader outfit...and you were cheering for my name...and then...I set you down on a bed made of rose petals...and I made love to you," Tweek said.

"Why a cheerleader's outfit?" I asked.

"Because I know it's something you would never wear," Tweek smiled.

"Well then...since you're finally finished sleeping, you're cooking dinner tonight, so get to it," I said as I kiss him on the lips.

I stand up and was about to leave, but Tweek suddenly grabs my hand. "Can we cuddle a tiny bit?"

"I'm busy with homework, Tweek," I said.

"Hm....please?" Tweek asked. He suddenly pulls me down and kisses me fully on the lips. I blushed as I felt how gentle he was being. I suddenly remember his erection.

"...How about I help you with this instead?" I said as I started unzipping his pants and took out his erection. I bit my lip as I started rubbing his cock in my right hand.

"A-ah...like that...yeah..." Tweek said breathlessly as he tilts his head back and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"Fuck man...how long were you asleep? You're so wet..." I said as I noticed how sticky and wet his cock was.

"N-not sure...m-maybe a couple of hours?" Tweek giggled.

"How the fuck have you not gotten a headache from all that sleeping?" I said as I started lapping his head with my tongue.

"A-ah...I usually...wake up i-in between...s-so it's...fuck...f-fine..." Tweek said.

"Hm..." I hummed. I started licking from the base to the head while my hands rubbed the underside of his cock. I can feel him throbbing underneath my touch, seems like he's going to come soon. I take his cock and put it into my mouth. I started licking and sucking it and felt Tweek twitching underneath me.

"Fuck...you give way better blow jobs than dream Craig..." Tweek panted.

Damn right I'm better than a dream version of myself. I bobbed my head faster as I continue to use my hands to squeeze his cock. I felt Tweek's cock throbbing even more before I felt my cheeks being filled with his cum. I pulled back and let some of his cum hit me in the face.

"Fuck...you must have been hard for a long time...you usually last longer than this..." I said as I grab a tissue from the coffee table and wipe my face.

"That's what happens when you have five erotic dreams of your boyfriend wearing short shorts and skirts," Tweek smiled.

"Pervert," I said as lean for and kiss him on the lips before getting up. "I'm going to wash up and get some work done, call me once dinner is ready."

"Yes, dear," Tweek said before getting up and adjusting his pants. He walks into the kitchen and I headed towards the bathroom to wash my face and get some of Tweek's cum out of my mouth.

* * *

I found myself in a dark room. I looked around, but couldn't tell where I was. I noticed that I was sitting on a crooked and slightly damaged desk. Where...was I?

I suddenly hear the bell ringing and the entire room was engulfed with light. I noticed that there were faceless people sitting around me. All of them had their heads down and were writing away on what seems to be a test. I finally noticed the test on my table and suddenly felt myself quickly filling it out.

"Shit...shit shit...I'm not done! I'm almost out of time!" I exclaimed as I quickly wrote my answers on the booklet. However, when I look back at my previous answers, I realized that the answers I filled out were disappearing. "No no no no no! Come back!"

"Times up everyone! Pencils down!"

"What!? No! Please...please let me retake the test! I'm not finished! Please!"

"Sorry Mr. Tucker, but you failed," the professor said as his face started melting. A lever suddenly pops out of nowhere and he pulls it. I suddenly felt the ground underneath me opening and I was falling.

"No!" I screamed as I fell and fell until I landed in a body of water....or what I assumed is water. "Nnng...crap..." I tried swimming up, but whatever this was was sticking to my body and pulling me down. Is this...quicksand? "Shit! No!" I tried getting out, but no mater what I did, I started sinking deeper in. I suddenly hear someone walking behind me, I turned around and I see Tweek. "T-Tweek! Help! Help me!"

"...Now why on earth would I do that?" Tweek asked, his head tilting.

"I-I'm your boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend...why would I be boyfriends with someone who can't even pass a simple test? Here I thought you were smart...but really...you're just an idiot..." Tweek said, his eyes were cold and distant as he stares at me.

"Please...Tweek! Tweek don't let me die...please!"

"Sorry Craig, but I have a date with my new boyfriend, dream Craig!"

Suddenly, a figure stands next to Tweek and Tweek places his head on the figure's arm. That figure has my face. He has my eyes. He has my hair. That person is me.

"What! B-but he's me!" I exclaimed.

"Technically yes...but he's way more smarter than you. Goodbye Craig...have fun in the meat shop!" Tweek said as he waves his hands before leaving with dream Craig.

"Tweek! Wait! Come back! Help me! Tweek!" I felt my mouth being filled up as I continued sinking deeper and deeper. It was getting harder and harder to breathe as I watch Tweek leave. "Tw...eek..." I muttered as sank into the cold, dark water.

I suddenly found myself strapped on the table this time. My hands and feet were bound to the table and I couldn't move.

"Tweek? Tweek! Help! Please!" I cried out, but I don't see anyone here. I struggled and struggle, but no matter what I did, I couldn't get out of these straps. I suddenly hear the door opening and a figure wearing mask and a surgical cap comes in. I couldn't tell who it was. "W-who are you!?"

The figure doesn't say anything, they simply held up a butcher knife and brought it down, cutting my leg off.

"Fuck!" I cried out in pain as I felt blood gushing out of my cut off leg. "Please...don't! Don't!" I begged.

The figure suddenly cuts my other leg, but since it was still attacked to my body, the figure kept chopping at it until it finally came off. More blood came out of my open wounds as I felt the energy being drained from me.

"Please! Why are you doing this!? Who are you!?"

"Don't you recognize me, Craig?" A familiar voice said. I turned my head and saw the figure taking off the cap and mask. It was Heidi.

"H-Heidi?"

"Told you you were stressed," Heidi smiled before grabbing my right arm and cutting it off.

"Fuck! Stop! Stop!"

"Now why would she do that? We need the meat for our idiot stew!" Another voice suddenly said. I turned to my left and saw Tweek, with dream Craig next to him.

"Tweek! Tweek! Please!"

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon," Tweek smiled as he wields up a butcher knife of his own and chops off my other arm.

"Fuck! Please! Don't! Don't!"

"You're so stressed Mr. Tucker...seems you need to relax a bit more...maybe getting your head chopped will help," Heidi said as she holds up the butcher knife just above my neck.

"No...no no no! Don't!"

The butcher knife goes down.

* * *

"Ah!" I screamed and suddenly fell out of my bed.

"Jesus!" I hear Tweek waking up with a start. Tweek looks over at me and jumps out of his bed. "Craig! Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Are you hurt anywhere!? How many fingers am I holding!?" Tweek exclaimed as he holds up two fingers.

"I'm fine," I sighed as I pushed his hand away. "I just...fell out of my bed, that's all."

"Doesn't sound like that was all..." Tweek said.

"Well...I might have had...a weird dream..."

"Sounds more like a nightmare," Tweek sighed, "Craig...are you alright? I've noticed you've been waking up in the middle of the night in cold sweat lately..."

"I'm fine...just...having trouble sleeping, that's all," I said.

"You sure? We can always talk about it if you want," Tweek suggested.

"I said I'm fine!" I said. Shit...I didn't mean to snap at him like that. "Sorry..."

"...Craig...you can always talk to me if you're having any problems, you know I'll always be there for you, right?"

"I-I know...thank you," I said.

"..." Tweek leans forward and kisses me on the lips. "Let's get back to sleep...if you feel like you're about to have another nightmare, you can always sleep in my bed with me," Tweek smiled.

I blushed, how can someone that act so insane so many times act so sweet like this? It's honestly unfair. "I will, thanks," I said.

"Goodnight, Craig," Tweek said.

"Night," I said as I get back to my bed. I watched as Tweek heads back to his bed and lays down. I turned to my back and laid on my back. Honestly, I didn't want to go back to sleep, I was too afraid of dreaming of that shit again. "...Hey...Tweek?"

"Hm?" Tweek mumbled, probably half awake right now.

"...If by...any chance....I was no longer...smart...w-would you still...like me?"

"Craig...are you serious right now?"

"Just curious..."

"...Craig...I assure you that I would never leave you or stop loving you if you stopped being smart...and even then...that seems impossible. You have to be the smartest guy I know!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah...well...then again, you were always bad at math," Tweek said.

"Fuck you," I said as I lift my hand and flipped him off.

I hear Tweek laugh, "I'll always love you, Craig."

"...I love you too," I said.

"Now go to sleep...I want to dream of you...wearing a motorcycle bike...and riding me like a horse," Tweek said.

"Just what in the world are you dreaming, Tweek? Also, why would a motorcyclist ride a horse?"

"I'll never tell," Tweek said. I can imagine him smirking.

Everything went silent after awhile. When I turned my head, I noticed that Tweek was already fast asleep. Lucky. I turned to my side and tried closing my eyes, but even as my eyes were closed, I couldn't dream, I couldn't sleep.

I woke up tired in the morning.

* * *

I wake up after a nice dream of me and Craig. We were having our honeymoon and things got really really hot in the middle. Mostly involving leather...whips...and so much whip cream. Yum.

I turned to my side and noticed that Craig was not in his bed. Guess he's already up. I get up and left our room. I was surprised when I see Craig sitting at the coffee table with a cup of three cups of coffee.

"...Morning," I said.

"Hm? Oh uh...m-morning, T-Tweek," Craig said. He seems...jittery.

"Dude..how much coffee did you drink?" I asked when I looked over at the coffee machine, I noticed that there was only a tiny bit of coffee left.

"U-uh...I think...three? Maybe four," Craig said.

"Dude...and I thought I was the coffee lover here," I snorted. Craig continued shaking and I started getting worried. "Maybe...you should...not drink so much coffee, Craig. Trust me when I say that," I said as I take the mug out of his hand.

"Back off!" Craig exclaimed as he scratches my hand.

I yelped and let go of the mug, to which Craig quickly catches and takes another sip from it. "Dude, the fuck!?"

"S-sorry...sorry...just...just...just been r-really tired...s-so I've been k-kinda on e-edge lately," Craig said

"...Okay..." Jesus...why does he remind me of...well...me? When I was younger? It's kinda scary. "Listen...maybe you should stay home for today and relax. It's obvious you're not well enough to go to school," I suggested.

"N-no...I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" Craig said, his eye was twitching a bit. Okay...he really is starting to act like me...it's terrifying. "Shit, I'm going to be late for my computers class, I got to go," Craig said as he grabs his backpack and starts leaving.

"Craig, I really don't think you should-" Before I could finish, Craig has already left through the door, "...go...fuck," I sighed. I looked at the clock, it was currently 8:30, meaning Craig won't be back till one in the afternoon.

...Plenty of time for me to get some sleep and start dreaming.

I quickly headed towards my room and took out my special scented candles I bought online. It says that these candles will help you sleep, most importantly, dream of wildest desires. I've been using them for a couple of days now and boy do they work like a charm.

I headed back to the living room and placed the candles on the coffee table. I light them up with my lighter and enjoyed the smell that was coming out of them. Cinnamon. I laid down on the couch and try to make myself comfortable.

"I wonder what I'll dream this time," I sighed happily as I close my eyes and fell asleep.

I was was floating. I don't see anything but clouds. It was bright, yet wasn't really blinding. It felt...calm...nice...relaxing.

I suddenly hear laughter. I look to my right and I see him. He was smiling at me as he floats towards me. I reached out to him and he grabs my hand. He places the palm of my hand against his cheek, it felt so warm.

"Tweek..." Craig whispered as he floats closer till our noses were touching. He gives me a quick kiss before pulling away. I tried to reach out for him once more, but he starts floating away from me faster. Guess we're playing cat and mouse.

"Come back here," I giggled as I started chasing after him.

We continued floating around, I was starting to get exhausted, which is weird since this is a dream after all. Craig suddenly stops and turns to look at me, I stop as well and stared at him. I suddenly felt my heart beating really fast as he stares at me.

Craig smirks and suddenly starts taking his clothes off. I felt myself getting hard as I saw his already hard cock. Craig suddenly starts stroking himself, smiling at me as he does so.

I bit my lip and walked over towards him, but I stopped when I suddenly realized there was a wall of glass in front of me. "Craig?" I knocked on the glass, but no matter what I did, I couldn't go in and meet Craig on the other side.

Craig placed his fingers on his lips and continued stroking himself. "Watch," Craig whispered.

I gulped, but did as he said. I suddenly see a chair and I sat down.

Craig smiles and continues to touch himself. Suddenly, a bed appears out of nowhere and Craig lays down on it. Craig continues stroking himself while is other hand started playing with his asshole. Craig suddenly inserts a finger into himself and started moaning as he thrust his fingers in and out of himself.

"Fuck..." I panted as I started stroking my own dick as I watch him. "Nnngg...Craig..." I panted as I continue to watch him.

Craig smiles as he takes his fingers out. He suddenly summons a dildo out of no where and turns it on. Craig start licking the dildo until he puts his mouth over it. Craig thrusts the dildo in and out of his mouth as his free hand continues to play with his own cock, even squeezing his own balls. God...I wish that dildo was my cock right now....fuck...

Craig smirks as he takes the dildo out of his mouth and positioned it at his asshole. Craig bites his lips as he inserts the dildo inside, Craig moans in pleasure as he closes his eyes. I felt my grip around my own cock tighten as I continue to touch myself.

Craig starts panting and moaning as he lifts up his ass and continues to thrust the toy in and out of himself. I almost lost it when I see Craig sucking his own fingers as he continues to fuck himself with the toy, I even noticed that his hips were moving along with the toy being thrust into him.

"A-ah...C-Craig..." I moaned as I felt myself reaching my climax.

I suddenly hear a ringing. Wait...a ringing? I open my eyes and noticed that the clouds were shaking. I looked back at Craig and noticed that he was now fully dressed. He looked...tired...

"Craig?"

"...Tweek...help me..." Craig gasped as he stares at me. I paled when I noticed how dark and hollow his eyes were.

"Craig? Craig!" I get up from my chair and ran towards him, but the glass wall was still there. "Craig! Craig!" I exclaimed as I started banging on the glass. The ringing got louder and louder as I watched Craig's body melting into the bed. "Craig! Craig!" I screamed as I continue to bang on the glass. Oh god! What is this!? Is this a nightmare!? "Craig!"

"Tweek....Tweek! Help!" Craig screamed as his face melts into the floor.

"Craig!"

I woke up and quickly sat up. My heart was racing and my entire body was sweaty. When I looked around, I realized I was back in the real world. I let out a sigh of relief and noticed that my dick was no longer hard and that it was starting to go limp. What the fuck? Why was I dreaming of Craig melting?

I turned my head and realized the ringing was coming from my phone. I pick it up and noticed it was Heidi calling me. "Hello?" I sighed.

"Tweek! You gotta come to school! Craig fainted!"

I paled. "W-what?"

"I don't know...he was looking really weird today and I noticed that he's been looking really tired...then...then when we were walking to our next class, he was walking really slow and suddenly fainted! I don't know what to do! I called for an ambulance, but I don't know if he's okay! Tweek, you gotta come over here and-" I didn't let her finished, I quickly hung up and got off the couch. I grabbed my keys and jacket and quickly left the apartment.

God damn it Craig! What's wrong with you!?

* * *

Okay...so maybe I fainted at school...maybe I should have listened to Tweek and just taken a day off...maybe I should have talk this out with Tweek. Just maybe...maybe..I should have not acted like a complete idiot and actually listened to both Heidi and Tweek.

But do I really deserved to be punished like this? Being tied down to my bed as Tweek surrounds my body with candles?

"What are you doing?"

"After Heidi told me about you being stressed and shit, I me noticing how tired you've been getting, I think it's time that you start getting some sweet dreams," Tweek said as he lights the candles.

"Okay...sure...I guess I do need some rest...but are the candles necessary? Also...do you have to light them so close to me and on my fucking bed!?"

"Hush," Tweek shushed me and continues to light his candles. Once all candles were lit, I suddenly noticed a nice smell coming from them. The smell actually is making my head feel...light and my body feeling heavy. "That should do it...you should be sleeping easy by now..." Tweek said.

"Tweek...this is stupid," I sighed, but felt my eyelids getting heavy.

"You'll thank me for this," Tweek said as he leans forward and kisses me on the lips. "Now go to sleep, I want my Craig back to normal," Tweek said.

".....Okay..." I said as I close my eyes.

As my senses started going numb and everything around me started calming down...I finally went to sleep.

I open my eyes and noticed I was in an...office? The fuck?

"Uh...what?" I looked around and realized no one was here. I looked down and realized I was wearing a tie, a dress shirt, and black pants. "Hello? Anyone here?" I called out.

Wait...is this a...dream?

"Craig, there you are," I hear a familiar voice from behind. I turned around and I see Tweek, he had a smile on his face while holding a giant stack of papers in his hands. 

"T-Tweek?"

Tweek laughs and places the stack of papers on the desk in front of me. "That's Mr. Tweak to you. I am your boss after all," Tweek smiled.

"...Right," I muttered. I got to remember, this is a dream...so why the fuck am I dreaming of Tweek being my boss?

"Anyways...I'm going to need you to work a bit late tonight and organize these papers for me," Tweek said.

I suddenly felt the next words coming out automatically. "What? What about Heidi? Why can't she do it?"

"She has a family to take care of, and last time I checked...you live alone...you don't have a husband, and last time I checked...you said you needed the pay. Just be glad I'm paying you overtime for this," Tweek said.

"Still...working so late...I don't know if I'm comfortable with that...especially when it's getting really dark..."

"Oh come on...you're a big strong man...you're not afraid of a little darkness, are you?"

"Not really, sir...just a bit...afraid of whats in the darkness..." I said as I look out the window and noticed how it was seriously dark outside. There weren't even any street lights outside...just where am I in this dream?

"Hm...well...I'm not really in the rush to get home...so I guess I could stay here a little longer and help you out with these papers, but you owe me, Mr. Tucker," Tweek said.

"Yes sir, thank you," I said as I reached towards the stack of papers and started reviewing them.

Tweek smiles at me and sits down in the desk next to me. He grabs a paper from the stack and starts helping me out. As we cycle through the work, I noticed that the words on the papers weren't even words. They were mostly scribbles, or gibberish. By the tenth paper, I suddenly noticed that there were finally actual words on them. They looked like...my practice test for astronomy...

"A bit hard...huh?" Tweek asked as he writes down something on the paper and puts it to the side and then grabs another paper.

"...Not really...it's actually...pretty easy," I said as I write down my answers. A green check mark suddenly appears  on the corner. I set the paper on the side and grabbed another paper. It was another question I recognized from the practice test.

"You were always a smart fellow, Craig," Tweek said as he continues to write down on his papers.

"...I don't feel smart..."

"Oh don't be modest...you really are smart, Craig," Tweek said as he turns towards me.

I stopped. I looked at him, feeling all shy all of a sudden. "I really am not...hell...I still struggle with math throughout my middle and high school days..."

"Doesn't everyone? You either have to have a talent for it, have a really good teacher, or actually like math to actually be good in it," Tweek said.

"...Yeah well...I'm also not good with sports...I usually spend most of my time...reading books about space...and staying inside all the time....looking...through my telescope..."

"So? You like something that makes you happy...why should you feel ashamed of that? Just because you're not very active doesn't mean what you do and what you like is a waste of your time," Tweek said.

"How would you know, Tweek?" I asked.

"Because...I already figured out what I want to be and what I want to do...what about you? What do you want to be, Craig?"

"..." I looked at the stack of papers. I grabbed a paper and read it. My eyes widen as I read the single word on it. "...I want to be...an astronaut..."

"Well...that's your answer," Tweek smiled.

"...But what if NASA doesn't accept me? What if they think I'm not smart enough?"

"Well...you can always be a astronomer, a tech wiz...a teacher...any of those would fit you well since you are very smart. So if NASA can't see how smart you are...you can be smart somewhere else," Tweek said.

"...." I looked down, I felt myself getting all warm on the inside. "You think...I'll ace that exam?"

"Craig..." Tweek suddenly grabs my face and turns my head so I would look at him, "you're Craig fucking Tucker...you will ace that test. You'll get a fucking A plus. So stop letting stress take over you...and start taking better care of yourself. It's okay to study...but you should at least make some time for yourself," Tweek said.

"...Time...for myself..." I said.

"Yeah...and time...with me," Tweek said.

"...M-Mr. Tweak," I blushed.

Tweek smiles as he rubs his thumb against my bottom lip. I gulped as he leans closer. "I'm your boss...Craig...and I want my employees to stay healthy and well while they're working their hardest...so don't disappoint me and stress yourself out again," Tweek said.

"...I-I won't," I said.

Tweek smiles, "that's my Craig," Tweek said as he leans forward and kisses me on the lips.

My eyes widen and I quickly pulled back. "B-boss...w-we shouldn't!" I exclaimed. Wait...what? It's obvious I want this...why am I saying this? Jesus...dreams are weird.

"Oh? You sure?" Tweek asked as he opens my dress shirt a bit and slides his hand inside my shirt and starts rubbing my chest. "Your heart is telling me that you want to...as well as this bulge down here," Tweek smirked as he looks down.

I looked down myself and blushed when I realized that I was already hard. When did I? "I-I...I...um...I do think you're a-attractive...s-sir," I blushed.

"Oh? I also think you're quite...cute," Tweek purred as he leans forward and starts licking the shell of my ear.

"A-ah...b-but...what if...what if..."

"Please...if you're worried someone will come in here...don't. I gave the janitor a night off and I made sure my assistant has gone home...we're all alone..." Tweek suddenly licks the right side of my cheek. I felt my heart racing as I felt his tongue dragging against my cheek.

"F-fuck...boss..." I panted as I grip on the edge of my seat.

"Well?" Tweek asked as he leans back and stares at me with those gorgeous eyes of his.

"...Yes," I said.

Tweek leans forward and kisses me on the lips. I grabbed his face and pulled him closer. I felt Tweek lift me up until I was sitting on the desk. Tweek pushes me down a bit as he starts undoing my pants. I shyly started undoing his pants and can feel his erection against my hands.

"Fuck...you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this...how I've wanted to fuck you since the day I laid eyes on you," Tweek panted as he succeeded in taking my pants off. He then starts taking his shirt off as he dives back in to kiss me on the lips.

"A-ah...I've been looking at you too, sir," I panted as Tweek starts kissing my neck.

"God...you smell amazing...better than I expected..." Tweek said as he continues to kiss my neck, even biting it. "Cinnamon...my favorite," Tweek purrs as he starts palming my dick through my boxers.

"Fuck...Tweek..." I panted.

"Mmm...you're so wet and hard down there...I can't wait to fuck you till you can't sit for a week," Tweek purred.

"Please..please..." I begged as I hold him tight.

"You want this?" Tweek asked as he takes my hand and let me touch his own erection.

"Please..." I begged as I panted underneath him.

"You're such a slut...huh?" Tweek purred, he starts licking my chest.

"A-ah...please..." I continued to beg. I felt myself throbbing, needing to be touching, needing to be filled up.

"Say it...say you're a slut," Tweek purred.

"I-I'm a s-slut..." I panted.

"Louder..."

"I'm a slut!" I said a bit louder.

"Louder! Until the walls start shaking," Tweek said.

"I'm a slut! I'm a s-slut! Tweek, please!" I begged.

"Hm..." Tweek hummed as he takes his erection and thrust into me.

"A-ah!" I gasped as I felt him going deep inside. I covered my mouth as to muffle my voice.

"No," Tweek said as he takes my hands away from my mouth, "I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours."

"Tweek...please..." I cried out, movign my hips in hopes of getting some friction going.

"So impatient...aren't we?" Tweek smirked as he painstakingly moves really slow.

"Please..." I begged as I wiggle my hips a bit more.

"Don't move, that's an order," Tweek said.

"A-ah..." I moaned as I felt tears pricking from my eyes. "Please...please," I begged.

"...Craig," Tweek leans forward and licks the tears away from my eyes. "I love you, so don't you dare scare me like that ever again," Tweek said.

"....I won't...I promise I won't...I'll take better care of myself...I'll put myself over my studies. I promise," I said.

Tweek smiles, "that's my good boy," Tweek smiled. He then thrusts harder and I felt my body spas out as I grip the table underneath me. "A-ah...so fucking tight! I love it! I fucking love how fucking tight you are! You feel so fucking great!" Tweek panted as he places one hand on my hips and the other on my shoulder as he continues to fuck me, hard.

"Fuck! Tweek!" I cried out as I grab his shoulders and pulled him closer. I kiss him on the lips as I move my hips to match his speed.

Tweek leans down and kisses me on the lips. His speed increases as he lifts me up a bit so he could fuck me upwards. "Fuck! A-ah! I'm going to come!"

"Please! Please please please!" I begged him, feeling my own cock throbbing between us. I need to come!

"A-ah..." Tweek groaned as he grabs my cock and starts pumping me.

"T-Tweek!" I screamed as I finally came.

"Shit...Craig!" Tweek grunts as he comes inside of me.

"A-ah..." I gasped as I felt his cum fill me up. Tweek finally sets me down and takes his cock out of me. Tweek stares at me with a smile on his face. Tweek leans forward and kisses me on the lips. "I love you."

"...I love you too, Tweek," I said.

Tweek smiles even more, "now...wake up. It's time for you to wake up. Wake up, Craig. Wake up...wake up..."

Wake up.

Wake up.

Wake-

I gasped. I open my eyes and felt my heart racing. I looked around and realized I was in my room. I turned my head and I see Tweek. He was sitting on he floor, against my bed, his head on my bed as he gently breaths. He was sleeping. I noticed that his hand was holding mine.

"Tweek..." I whispered. I looked down and groaned when I noticed the hard on I have. God damn it...what the fuck are in these candles?

"Nngg...Craig?" Tweek opens his eyes and looks at me. "You feel better?"

"...I am....thank you," I said.

"I'm glad....I was worried this candle therapy wouldn't work on you since you're so strong minded, you're not as sex craved as me, and-"

"Tweek."

"Y-yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me. I need some help dealing with this," I said as I gesture to my still hard erection.

"...Can we cuddle after that?" Tweek asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Oh Craig!" Tweek giggles as he climbs over me and kisses me on the lips. I placed my hands on his back and pulled him closer. I really love this man.

* * *

I was watching TV, nothing good was on. I sighed as I continued flipping the channel in hopes of finding something exciting. Maybe a horror movie...maybe a woman finding out her husband is cheating on her...maybe even a Korean drama. So far...nothing.

I hear the door opening and I smiled when I see my beloved coming in. "I'm home," Craig said.

"Hey, how was the exam?" I asked.

"It well actually...it was actually...really easy," Craig said.

"I told you you had nothing to worry about," I said.

"Yeah yeah, both you and Heidi, now I owe you two dinner," Craig sighed as he sits next to me on the couch.

"Well you owe both me and Heidi dinner, but you owe still owe me a back massage," I said.

"Fine," Craig sighed as he relaxes on the couch. "I'm surprised you weren't sleeping when I came home," Craig said.

"Well...as much as I love my wet dreams of me and you...I'm starting to get a bad headache from all that sleeping. I think I'm done with trying to get erotic dreams during the day. Night time is fine by me once in awhile," Tweek said.

"You better mean it when you say you'll dream those dreams once in awhile, cause I am still not letting you sleep next to me if you are dreaming about us fucking," I said.

"Oh fine...whatever floats your boat, Craig," I pouted.

"...I um...I actually...got you something before I came home today..." Craig said.

"Oh? What is it? A bomb? A tracking device? A spy rat?"

"What? No...where in the world would I even get those?"

"I don't know...dark web?"

"Tweek, how in the world would I be able to access the dark web?"

"It's not really that hard, all you need to do is make sure you-"

"I don't want to know...and stop looking into the dark web...I don't want to come home and find your dead body in our apartment."

"Pff...as if I'd let anyone of those assholes get me that easily," I smirked.

"Whatever you say, honey," Craig rolled his eyes.

"Alright...so what did you get me then?" I asked.

"..." Craig grabs his backpack and takes out a plastic bag. Craig then opens the bag and takes out a...cheerleader costume.

"C-Craig?" I blushed as I stare at the uniform in his hands.

"...I'll admit...when you told me about the whole...cheerleader scenario...I was a bit curious...b-but I'm only wearing it for today and for our anniversary," Craig blushes.

"Craig...you are too good for me," I said as I pulled him closer and kiss him on the lips. "Can...can you wear it now?"

"...I-I guess..." Craig said.

"Can we cuddle as well?" I asked.

"...S-sure..."

I started laughing, "I love you, Craig Tucker."

"...I love you too, Tweek," Craig said.

I leaned forward and kiss him once more. This man is too good for me...but that just means I'll love him even more. He'll always be my number one, no matter if it's here or in my dreams.

_**The End.** _


End file.
